The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of a sensor corresponding to a predetermined reference track position of a read/write head with respect to tracks on a magnetic disk in a magnetic disk drive mechanism.
Magnetic disks are used in various computer-operated apparatus such as word processors which have found rapid use in recent years. Such apparatus have a magnetic disk drive mechanism including a sensor for detecting the movement of a carriage supporting a read/write head thereon. The sensor detects when the head is positioned at an outermost track on a magnetic disk. Thereafter, with the detected position used as a reference, the head will be moved a desired distance radially of the disk for recording information on or retrieving information from the disk. With such an arrangement, if the head and the sensor have been inaccurately attached in the manufacturing process for the magnetic disk drive mechanism, the sensor tends to detect the carriage in actual operation even when the head is positioned out of alignment with the outermost track on the magnetic disk.
Therefore, it is necessary in the manufacturing process for the magnetic disk drive mechanism to adjust the head and the sensor in their attached positions so that the sensor will detect the carriage in the position in which the head is disposed exactly at the outermost track on the disk. The prior procedure for such positional adjustment has required much skill because of quite small intervals between tracks on magnetic disks. It has therefore been difficult to achieve a high adjustment accuracy with a simple procedure.